To the Stars
by KaUiA
Summary: How do children cope when their loved ones die? Never had she felt abandoned as she did then.


**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy tail**

**AU:** I'm soooo addicted to Fairy tail right now! Here it is! A fairy tail series of one-shots featuring Lucy! I can't help that Lucy's my favorite character. I'm a totally NaLu supporter. I find Lisanna cute as long as she doesn't get between them.

**Summary:** How do children cope when their loved ones die? Never had she felt abandoned as she did then.

Here goes nothing!

Lights! Camera! Action! Take 7!

Yes I'm using seven 'coz 7 is fairy tail's favorite number.

* * *

><p>Death was a concept that other kids found hard to believe. It was the same with me. One day she was there and then she was gone.<p>

Everyone told me that she went to a faraway place called Heaven. I cocked my head to one side as I listened. They said that someone called God who created everything needed her. She had to go there because her time was up. She couldn't stay here. She had to go there. From that place, she would watch me, guide me.

I didn't understand those words, what they meant.

Why did she go? If mom wanted to watch me, wouldn't it be easier to do that here? Didn't she want me anymore? Is Mom angry at me? Did I do something wrong? Was it because I ate that cookie before dinner even though she told me I'm not supposed to?

If I became a good girl, would mom come back?

* * *

><p>I remember it was night that time. I was running along garden, the grasses gently stroke my bare feet as if it wanted to reassure me. While running, the wind that I felt that was supposedly cold felt warm like it was hugging me.<p>

As if it knew what was wrong with me; that I was thinking of Mom.

It was the same place that I remember running with my mom in the past.

I ran faster.

I ran and ran, running because I didn't want to think. I didn't want to believe the truth. I couldn't comprehend the truth. If I stop running, I'd remember. I'd remember that mom was no longer there. It was the night that I first realized what death meant. Of course I couldn't fully understand what death was all about. I only figured one thing about it.

Mom was not coming back. EVER.

Before I knew it I slipped and fell into the solid ground. I was sweaty, my feet were muddy but it didn't matter.

I ended up with my back on the ground. I felt tears in my eyes as my chest tightened as I saw the night sky.

It was the same night sky filled with stars that I used to watch with my mom. I remember when I would lay my strong body against her as she would lovingly caress me with the same gentleness. We'd look at the night sky and she'd tell me all about stars and constellations that lived there.

Tears flow down my eyes as I looked at the night sky I loved to watch. I love it. I really loved it. It always felt like the night was made for me. The stars felt like they were talking to me. She shone differently to express their feelings.

But I hate it now. I hate it. I hate it. I want to hate it. It served a painful reminder of a person that was no longer here. It felt like the sky took her from me.

One small arm absentmindedly reached out to the sky thinking, 'Mom, are you there?'

"_Lucy, if I'm not here anymore all you have to do is look at the night sky. Because, the stars are my home"_

'Somewhere in that heaven place, are you laying on a field? Looking and watching me the same way I'm looking for you?'

It's too far, I thought. All I could see was small little dots in a dark sky. I can't see you from here. I can't hear you from here. Are you happy?

As if the sky hearing her, a small dot fell, a shooting star.

Was that your answer?

* * *

><p>A year had passed since the incident when I finally found the courage to go visit mother's tombstone.<p>

In my arms was a bouquet of daffodils, her favorite, mine as well.

In this place was mom's body buried.

Mom's death caused a great change. The life that seemed to glow all over the mansion, the garden was gone. Like dad. His smile had disappeared. He was like a completely different person. He became scary to talk to. He never looked at me. He worked day and night. Every time I tried to talk to him, he would explode. It made living hard to do.

I just wanted to go, to leave and to never come back. I wanted to go where Mom was. Like the books I read; I wanted to be a princess rescued by a prince or a kid saved by friends so I could go traveling all over the place and be happy again.

But leaving Dad right now when he's all alone would make Mom sad.

So I promised. I would stay with Dad. Support him. Believe in him so he could smile again.

It's what Mom would have wanted.

He needs me. Although Dad had been acting strange, it's because Mom isn't here anymore.

I'm going have to be the one that's strong.

So I'm going to do what you do. I'm going to make this place shine like you did. With the stars, I'll make everyone smile and laugh. I'll do it so this place can be home again.

When the time comes, I will leave. I'll become a great mage, just like Mom. I'm going to go to different places, writing stories Mom would tell me to the world. I'm going to write stories I see and share them to you and the world.

Mom, please watch me. I'm going to be strong. I'm not going to cry just because I have a boo boo. I'm going to become strong. Right now, I'm not smiling nor am I happy as I was when you were with me. But I'm going to be happy. I'm going to smile and laugh like there's no tomorrow.

I don't know how I'll do that. In the things I do, where I am, Mom would always be there watching me.

That's why I know, everything will be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I wrote this ages a year ago and just forgot to post it. So here am I finally posting it after a year.


End file.
